Save the Jungle Arnold
by Alex Luna Bennett of Distric 7
Summary: Arnold and his friends are about to have one whirl wind summer. When the people of San Lorenzo ask for Arnolds help he's there in a flash. But what else is there in the jungle waiting for him and his friends. Adventure, Danger, and a Reunion of a life time. Going to be my idea fir what the "Save the Jungle Movie" Could have been
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys so here's a little Authors note for you. **

**This story is dedicated to my childhood. No lemons but it will have suggestive stuff in later chapters, there will also be violence and intence things. Enjoy and I hope it brings you as much happiness as writing it brought me **

Chapter One: Summer of the Senior Year

PS 118 High School was no different from the middle school, which was no different from the elementary school. And the same could be said for the students, well they had changed some but for the most part they were exactly the same.

Herald had taken up wrestling, and really beefed up and rounded out. He became, in the words of Rhonda Loyde 'A told beef cake.' Eugene was still a huge klutz, Stinky was still a backwards simpleton, and Curly…..Well Curly had disappeared a couple years ago after Rhonda had turned him down again.

Gerald was the lead for the school choir, which got him a lot of attention from the ladies. Phoebe was the top student in the entire district, and a shoe in for several big scholarships for some top schools. Rhonda was Rhonda still rich and still into fashion.

Helga was doing great. She was student body president, made top marks in class, President of the student council, captain of the chess club, the spelling state champion….the list goes on and on. And once she got to middle school, and started seeing a therapist regularly, she became one of the nicest people around. She still gave people horrible nick names but she didn't push them around or put them down any more.

Arnold was always competing against Helga. She was student body president, he was class president every year; She made top marks he made top marks. She was the president of the student council he was Vice-president, he figured it was better that way. She was captain of the chess club he was captain of the Art and AV club. She was spelling champion he was the Science Fair State champion…it's a viscous cycle.

Any way we join our oddly head shaped friends near the end of their Jr. Year, just a few weeks before summer. Our little band of crazy haired misfits are thinking about what they would like to do for their final summer as free young people.

"I think we should do all the things we did as kids! Baseball, football, frog catching, and Jolly Olly Man." Sid said as he stretched out on the ground outside the school as they waited for the bell to ring.

"AAAAA No I spend all my time playing sports and doing stuff like that at school, can't we just go to like a big buffet everyday!?" Asked Herald as he dug around in his backpack for his early morning snack.

"You guys are such losers! We've got one last free summer and you want to spend it eating and playing dumb games? Oh come on you'd think you guys would have more in your heads by now. Football head tell me you've got something more!" Helga said looking over at him with that same expression she'd had since Elementary school.

Arnold looked thoughtfully down the street, he had several ideas of what he would like to do. "I'd like to go to see some of the world. Maybe go on a road trip, you know take a little time to see some amazing things before getting on with college and life." He said looking at his friends.

Helga smiled and gave a snort, Sid, Stinky, and Herald laughed and Gerald shook his head with that man oh man smile he got when Arnold said something odd. "Arnold you never stop shocking me, and we've been best friends for years….That's the bell we better get to class. Mr. Fenton will get mad if we're upset." Gerald said as they all walked into class.

Helga lightly touched Arnolds shoulder as they walked to class, he gotten taller than her through the years. "I like you're idea Arnold." She said with a smile. Arnold laughed and pulled her hand into his. "Of course you like it Helga, you like any idea where we spend time together." He said giving her cheek a kiss.

Helga laughed and bumbed his shoulder. "Yeah yeah don't be such and wise cracker bucko or I'll get you for it later." "Whatever you say Helga."


	2. Chapter 2: A Senior Trip Worth Taking

"Alright Class we've finished all our big test for the year and now we get to plan the Jr. class's big global service project to work on over the summer." Mr. Simmons said in his oh so happy voice. The entire class groaned, there went the summer plans they were hoping to make. "Aw come on Mr. Simmons its our last summer! We don't want to do some stupid Global service project during summer." Herald whined as he munched some saltine crackers.

"Well Herald this is the last time you'll be able to do this. Next summer a lot of you will head off to find your 'special' place in the world. And I want our class to leave a lasting mark somewhere. You have all been so 'special' to me and I want each of you to share your 'specialness' with the world one last time." Mr. Simmons said making the class roll their eyes but smile.

The bell rang and everyone jumped up to start heading off to their houses for the weekend. "Alright see you all Monday! Spend this weekend thinking of some way that we can give back to the world this summer!" He called out as everyone left.

"So Arnoldo we on for dinner tonight? Big Bob want's to talk to you about being the possible future "beeper king" again. Because my father can't take a hint at all." Helga said catching up to Arnold as he started walking to the packer to get home.

"Yeah of course we're on for dinner, but I'm not going to become the next 'Beeper King'." He said opening the passanger door for her. She smiled and kissed his cheek before sliding into the seat and buckling up. Arnold hopped in and started the car and started the drive to Helga's house.

The school might not have changed much but Arnold's life had changed a lot. Grandpa had passed away last year, leaving grandma and Arnold the boarding house and all the bills. Luckily the tenants were all the same people, they were all a family now. Grandpa had left Arnold the packer, obviously he couldn't leave it to grandma, she was nuts.

Abner the pig and all the other pets still lived there, that included Oscar the mooch. Ernie had gotten married to a very lovely girl from Russia named Inga and they lived very happily together. Mr. Hynne never remarried, his heart always longed for Mai's mother and the family that had been ripped from him.

Grandma was as crazy as ever, and still spry as a spring chicken. But she'd gotten a little sadder since Grandpa's passing. Most days she just kept house like a normal person…and that was just not normal.

"So how's Grandma been lately?" Helga asked as they made their way to her house. "She's been doing a little better. Susie and Inga really help her out a lot. She's even been calling me Kimba again." Arnold said with an excited smile.

"That's great Arnold! You know most people wouldn't want to be called Kimba, must be a football head thing." She said playfully as they arrived at her house. "Haha those jokes never get old. Be careful Dame Helga I might just find a new nick name for you." He said opening her door and she made a nasty face. "I knew I should have never told you about that day dream!" She said getting out of the car with a grunt.

"I liked it! Especially the part with the golden magic sling shot and Curly basically giving you a big wet kiss." Arnold said jumping back a little as Helga reached to smack him. "Get back here football head so I can pound you!" She said chasing him around the yard a little till he stop and pinned her arms behind her back. He gave her a quick kiss and she sighed and then growled.

"Fine I'll stop chasing you, man it's not fair that you know all my weakness." Helga grumbled but looked pleased as Arnold let her go and they headed inside. "The perks of being your boyfriend." He said kissing her cheek before bracing himself for her family.

"Baby sister you're home!" Olga cried rushing to the door and pulling Helga into a big hug. Helga returned it with a half-smile. "Yeah yeah Olga I'm home. When did you get in and how long are you staying?" Helga asked detaching Olga from her being.

"Oh well Marcus and the kids were off for a weekend at the Opera but I said 'Marcus darling I just absolutely need to go see my baby sister and parents. I know we're going to be spending the summer with them but I just need some baby sister time!' And here I am!" Olga said as Bob and Miriam came in with and aw and pulled Olga into a big hug.

Helga rolled her eyes and then looked at Arnold with a smile as he stepped forward and took her hand. Helga had really calmed down once she realized there were people out there that didn't expect her to be like Olga; people who wanted her to be Helga. "So Arnold you came to dinner! Good we can talk about you taking over the Beeper kingdom again."

Over all the dinner wasn't to bad, I mean it could have been a lot worse. "Alright mom, dad I'm going to stay at Phoebe's tonight! GOODBYE!" Helga yelled slamming the door as she and Arnold left after hours of dealing with her parents. It was dark by now but since it was Friday night it didn't really matter.

"So want me to drive you over to phoebe's now or do you want to go get some ice cream?" Arnold asked putting an arm around her waist with a smile. Helga laughed and laid her head os his shoulder. "Ice cream would be great."

They sat at the bar of good food drinking milk shakes laughing at old stories. "Man we've got to think of something awesome for this summer so I don't have to deal with Olga all summer long." Helga said finally as they arrived at Arnolds. Phoebe's was a couple blocks away so Arnold was going to walk her there.

"Your sister isn't so bad, but combine your parents with her and yeah I can see the problem." Arnold said as they sat down on the stoop looking up at the stars. "I know right!? And with Henry and Juliet there too life will totally suck." Helga said putting her head on her hands.

They sat there in silence for a while, Their hands tightly intertwined as they watched the moon cross the sky. They were about to get up and get Helga to Phoebe's when someone approached them.

"Are you Senior Arnold Shortman?" Asked a man with a graying beard and a cowboy hat. "Yeah I'm Arnold, and this Helga. Who are you?" Arnold asking standing up to get a better look at the man.

"Senior you are the spitting image of your parents. I am Edwardo their friend from San Lorenzo and I've come to ask for your help. The green eye people asked for you by name. The Miracle child who's birth made the entire jungle go silent." Edwardo said coming closer with a sad smile.

Arnold was to stunned to say anything at first, here was the last person to see his parents in the last 17 years; and he wanted Arnold's help. "I….I don't understand. What do you mean the green eye people asked for me?" Arnold asked when he finally found his voice.

"Exactly that, the green eyed people said for me to get you. San Lorenzo is in desperate need of help rebuilding after a terrible earthquake. Several outsiders came to help, but now they are tearing down the jungle that the green eyed people call home. The jungle is in an uproar and the people of San Lorenzo are in serious danger. But you stopped the jungle once, you made it all go silent; I know I was there. And so were the green eyed people, and now they ask for you to come help rebuild and silence the jungle once more. I know I shouldn't ask, especially since it was the green eye people being in need that took your parents from you, but I am desperate Senior Shortman." Edwardo said as they all sat on the stoop.

"I'll leave you now, I'll be here for a week so I'll need your answer by next Friday. I know you aren't out of school yet so you don't have to come till the summer, but I'll need to know what your plan is so I can prepare." Edwardo said standing up and walking little ways away. "And I am very sorry about your parents Arnold, they were wonderful people and I believe they are still out in the jungle somewhere trying to get home." With that Edwardo disappeared into the night his figure illuminated by the street lights.

There was a thick silence hanging around Arnold for a little while. "Arnold, are you…..are you going to be okay?" Helga asked laying a hand on his leg. Arnold looked at her with a thoughtful expression. "I have an idea of what we can do this summer."


	3. Chapter 3: What Do Ya Say

Chapter 3: What Do Ya Say?

All weekend long Helga and Arnold worked on a presentation for their class. The moment Arnold had said he was going to go to San Lorenzo this summer Helga had been on board. Ever since he was nine and had found the map in the back of his father's journal Arnold had talked about taking a trip out there one day and finding his parents airplane.

Helga of course thought it was crazy, but she understood and supported him whole heartedly. Now that he had another reason for going out there she knew there would be no stopping him, or her. So they had spent the weekend doing research and collecting facts and figures on what it would take to get the class out to San Lorenzo. Obviously it would be a big project, but it would certainly fit all of Mr. Simmons 'Special' desires.

Monday morning found Helga and Arnold going over the presentation one more time before getting to school. They were packing everything into the packer and going over the plan one more time. "We just have to sell it Arnoldo. Sell it like its Mr. Fudgei's from the Jolly Olly man. If we can get Rhonda, Gerald, and Phoebe to go along with it we'll have the rest easy." Helga said as Arnold backed the car out of the garage and they made their way to school.

"Yeah but if we can't get them to go along what will we do then? I mean we don't have a backup plan here. This is all or nothing Helga, I'm going either way but I'm hoping everyone else might want to help as well." Arnold said as they parked the car and began to unpack the things they needed. "Don't worry football head things are going to go great." Helga said kissing his cheek.

They waited till after lunch, that way Herald would focus and they wouldn't have to deal with him whining about food. Mr. Simmons was very excited to be announcing their 'special' project. Arnold set up the projector and got the slides ready as Helga set the stage for Arnold's idea.

"Alright guys Mr. Simmons really wants us to do something "Special" And we all know that this will be one of the last times we do anything together. So Arnold has this brilliant plan for us to get to see a little slice of the world and do a Global community service project at the same time. But since this project is really close to his heart I'll let him tell you more. I just want to say that no matter what Arnold and I are going." With that Helga crossed her arms and moved to lean against the wall.

There was a dull murmur of whispers going through the classroom as people talked about Helga's little talk. She'd be so vage, and the fact that she already knew that she and Arnold were going meant that this was happening with or without them. Rhonda was watching Arnold intently, she'd always kind of liked him so this was normal.

Herald was eating a package of nuts while Sid and Stinky were chuckling at as they looked at a dirty magazine. Gerald was leaning back in his chair waiting for Arnold's little slide show, and Phoebe had a note pad out and was poised to jot down any information she thought she might need.

Arnold flicked the light's off and a picture of a rainforest came up on the projector screen. "This is a scene from the distant and remote area of San Lorenzo. San Lorenzo is in South America and was once home to the ancient civilization of the Green Eyed people. The Green Eyed people were thought to be an exstinced race until two people rediscovered them; Nigel and Stella Shortman." Arnold paused and the picture on the screen changed to one of his parents with him as a baby. This was the one picture he had of them with him.

The class suddenly became very still, through the years all of them had heard about his parents and the Green Eyed people. They also knew that Arnold still didn't believe his parents were dead. Gerald sat forward and everyone stopped what they had been doing and gave Arnold their undivided attention.

"The Shortman lived in San Lorenzo and helped to get the locals medical attention. They ended up leaving once they had their first and only son. Right after their son turned one Edwardo, a leader for the town, came to ask for their help. A terrible sleeping sickness was plaguing the Green Eyed people. The Shortman had dealt with the disease once before but it returned and the antidote wasn't working this time around." Arnold tapped the keys and a slide with several pictures of sick and dying people.

"The Shortman's flew back to San Lorenzo to help, leaving their son behind. Their plane was never seen again. To this day no one knows what happen, but the sleeping sickness went away. Several ago a massive earthquake struck San Lorenzo and large portions of the village were destroyed. An organization went to help and now the same people who said they would help are tearing down the rainforest. The villagers of San Lorenzo are in desperate help to rebuild and reshape their lives." Arnold's final slide flashed and it his parents surrounded by smiling villagers.

Helga flipped the lights on and Mr. Simmons wiped a tear from his eye. "Well Arnold that was just wonderful!" The bell rang and Mr. Simmons shook his head and smiled. "arlight everyone I'd like you to all go home and think about Arnold's idea. We'll hold a vote tomorrow, see you all in the morning." With that the class dispersed.

"Well what do you think Helga? Think we got them?" Arnold asked as they walked out to his car. His arm was around her waist and her head was resting on his shoulder. "Arnold it doesn't matter if we got them, hopefully they'll come, but in the end they don't matter. The people of San Lorenzo needing help and the Green Eyed people asking for you is what matters in the end." Helga said as she leaned against the car.

Arnold wrapped both arms around her and leaned in putting his forehead against hers. "Your right Helga, when did you get so smart anyway? Good thing though because I'd be pretty screwed without you right now." He said kissing her nose. She smirked and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I've always been brilliant football head you just never noticed. And don't you forget it bucko, cause then I'd have to mess you up for leaving me." She said and then pulled in for a short make out session.


	4. Chapter 4: Lets get Going

Chapter 4: Let's get going

The next morning Arnold was feeling extra nervous, Helga knew because he had called her at four in the morning after having a stressed induced nightmare. But after calming him down for half an hour he seemed a little better. Helga was hoping he'd be okay when he got to school, but she was starting to doubt he would be.

She was standing in the steps waiting for him, looking over some fanfiction on her phone. She spotted him walking up and sighed. His shirt was on backwards, his cap was crooked and he had powered sugar on his nose. Helga turned her phone off and crossed her arms.

"You know sometimes you are such a football head!" She said and set to righting his hat and wiping his nose off. "Fix your shirt and let's get going." She said kissing his cheek. He nodded and gave a nervous smile. He fixed his shirt and they headed inside.

When they got to their home room they pushed the door and stopped. Everyone was already sitting at their desks, they turned to look at Arnold and Helga. "Arnold, Helga we've been waiting for you." Mr. Simmons said with a smile. "Rhonda would you like to tell them what we've decided?" He asked. Rhonda stood up and smiled.

"We voted, and after my idea was shot down due to these people lack of fashion creativity we've all agreed….." She paused and looked around and everyone nodded. "That we'd like to go to San Lorenzo and help the people there." Helga started smiling and pulled her hands up to her mouth.

Arnold stood there shock for a second then slowly smiled. "Thanks everyone you have no idea what that means to me." He said softly before everyone broke into a loud clatter of voices asking all kinds of questions.

"How will get there?" "What will we eat?" "Will there be indoor plumbing" "Where's the nearest mall?" Several people asked all at once. "Now now everyone settle down and we'll talk this all out. I'm sure Arnold has some ideas." Mr. Simmons said with a smile.

"Yeah I do. If we get a couple of companies to sponcer us we can fly there. We'll eat whatever the locals have; there isn't indoor plumbing so we'll bring toilet paper. And Rhonda there is no mall in San Lorenzo…it's in the middle of the jungle." Arnold said gestering with his hands.

"It sounds like you have some great ideas, do you have any idea who will sponcer us?" Mr. Simmons asked taking his seat. "Yeah I do, I've got several people already interested." Arnold said excitingly.

"Mr. Green or Green Meats said he'll help us, plus the flowers shop I use to work out put in a little. That's a….." he stopped as Helga jumped in. "And my dad says he'll cover the rest, something about looks good for the company." Everyone looked at her surprised.

"What he can be a giving guy sometimes…..alright so I might have promised him he could use it as a tax deducing break." She crossed her arms as everyone started laughing. The rest of the class period was spent talking about what they needed to pack and looking up information on the jungle of San Lorenzo.

"Well class that's about it other than a deparcher date. Arnold I'm sure you've got that planned as well." Mr. Simmon's said with a smile. Arnold nodded and pulled out a calendar. "In a week and a half, so everyone needs to get all their stuff together fast. I'm sure it's going to be an awesome trip, and we're going to do so much good."

Helga and Arnold walked out of school after the bell rang hand in hand. "So who was right?" Helga asked smugly. Arnold rolled his eyes and smiled. "You were right Helga I shouldn't have worried about it." He said giving into her ego. "That's right football head and don't you forget it!" She said kissing his cheek before hopping in her car and driving off.


End file.
